


The Theater’s Angel

by Deakyoyo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Ballet dancer - john deacon, Deacury, Fluff, In the 70’s ish, Leather jacket not so tough Freddie lmao, M/M, Maylor lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deakyoyo/pseuds/Deakyoyo
Summary: Freddie is an ordinary guy who likes rockabilly, cool jackets and smoking in alleys with his bestfriend Brian but things completely changes for him the evening he spots a dancing angel at the local theater. Suddenly rockabilly, cool jackets and smoking has never seemed less interesting.





	1. Something Different

”But...I can’t help falling in love...with you.” The soothing melody of the classic blues ballad could be heard from the tiny kitchens radio.  
A certain young man bunked before a round mirror couldn’t help but hook onto one phrase or two.  
Black, wavy hair flowed over the top of the mans shoulders which got more and more fluffy for every stroke he forced the ebony brush in his steady grip through it. After the procedure repeating itself for several more minutes, the slightly tanned man in front of his little mirror stood up. 

”Perfect! Freddie, you’ve done it again. You look amazing!” He said, obviously to himself making fingerguns in the mirror before heading towards the door. As he did, Freddie made sure to grab his obligatory pilot sunshades. Throwing on one of the leatherjackets in the growing collection, the perfectionist finally slammed the yellow and pink painted door behind him. Some neighbours found the door to look quite odd with that distasteful shade of screaming yellow with an almost neon pink on it being just way too loud. 

However, Freddie could not care less. If one was supposed to not have a single long lasting job or a relationship of that kind, why shouldn’t he paint his door in such an outrageous colour? It sure did make life more interesting if you got envelopes of complaints every now and then, he thought to himself as he crossed a street without looking to either side.

The time was probably something near 12am with the sun standing at its highest point on the sky when Freddie had made his way to one of the towns closed off alleys. It was a miracle that his feet were even alive considering the wooden clogs the poor guy was wearing. They hurt to wear a lot after quite a while.  
Leaning against the orange brick wall, he fished up a pack of cigarettes from his denim pockets and lit one of them up. Inhaling and then exhaling the poisonous yet addicting smoke made Freddie calm down. Some Elvis Presley or Johnny Cash would’ve been great right now. Unfortunately, the rockabilly fanatic couldn’t exactly carry music with him very easily so Elvis and Johnny would have to wait after all.  
Just as he was drifting off in his own thoughts, a familiar voice was calling for him. 

”Freddie! Good day!”  
As Freddie turned his head, he came to spot a very tall man who seemed to be about his age. The tree approaching had an oval, long face framed by black curls resembing a poodle’s fur. 

”Greetings, Brian.” The shorter one of them responded, pushing his shades further up on his face. The poodle man called Brian gave off a shy smile as he too leaned against the same wall as Freddie, crossing his revealed arms over his chest. ”Uhm...Fred? Do you possibly have my clogs?” He suddenly asked. 

Brian or Brian May to be correct, was Freddie’s childhood friend. They had always been together during primary school, middleschool, highschool...Yes, you could say they were quite close. As of now though, while Freddie was a dropout working at a new place every other week, Brian was in fact working as a janitor and to be fair, he was pretty happy with it despite his PhD in astrophysics being useless in the end. Moreover, the two still met up occassionally in this very alley that was close to Brians workplace. This time, it seemed like the janitor was going to use his break for getting his beloved clogs back.

”Oh yes Bri, I do and I hate them.” Freddie answered at last, quickly kicking off the wooden pain in distaste. It wasn’t uncommon that Brian lended Freddie some of his clothes when his were all in the washing machine. Though this time, that wasn’t the case. Brian had lended his friend his clogs to convince him of buying a pair. Putting his hand on his chest, the tall man gasped. ”How dare you? Are you sure another week wouldn’t change your mind?” 

”I don’t really-”

”Great, just don’t walk with them in the mud.”

Freddie sighed. ”Whatever” he thought, putting the devils craft on again. The cigarette between his fingers was once again put against his frain lips. He inhaled another breath of smoke only for it to make him cough. Even though smoking didn’t feel good, he couldn’t stop. Besides, almost everyone smoked anyway. He’d be even more of an outcast if he suddenly stopped smoking too. As if being born in Zanzibar with huge beaver teeth sticking out of his mouth wasn’t odd enough. 

Brian was looking at his buddy with worry in his puppy eyes.  
”You shouldn’t smoke so much, Fred. It will take its toll on your lungs one day.” He exclaimed, patting the other on the back. ”Trust me.”

Freddie snorted facing Brian and rolled his eyes dramatically. ”What do you know about that? It’s not like people die of smoking. Just because you’re highly educated doesn’t mean you can turn your concerns into facts.” He mumbled with gritted teeth.

Brian shook his head with a gloomy look.  
”Okay but shouldn’t you try to get out a little more? Do something different. All you do is smoke and lay around which was my point.” 

”Like what? I’m not going to one of the shows at your work if that’s what you think.” Freddie chuckled, throwing the cigarette end onto the ground, stomping on it to kill what was left of the glow. It just happened to be that Brian wasn’t just any janitor. He was the local theaters janitor where highclass people came to watch plays, musicals, opera and the ballet.  
His friend had tried to make him watch a show before but Freddie always turned it down. That type of artform wasn’t his kind of thing. Brian didn’t give up so easily this time though. ”C’mon Fred! The ballet crew is performing Giselle tonight. I promise it’ll be great.”

”I don’t know...”

”Think about it, okay? It’s 6pm this evening. I have to get back to work now, see you around!” Brian said in a last attempt before disappearing from the alley, just as discreetly as he had come.  
Freddie watched the black locks disappear in the distance as he too started to return to his...stuff? He started to head back home and now his feet really ached for real. While walking down the street, the man started to think that going to the theaters for a change perhaps wasn’t the worst idea ever. Actually, he might just give it a shot. 

As soon as Freddie arrived at home, he would kick the clogs off in the hallway and throw himself onto his darkgreen couch placed in the livingroom which also worked like a bedroom. And ”fix up place” as the man liked to call the spot in front of the mirror with eyeliner, eyeshadows, mascara and everything in between. It was so that while Brian had studied astrophisics, Freddie had been a design student before dropping out. Make up and fashion was highly interesting to him despite him coming off as pretty macho with his wide jaw and leather jackets. That’s at least how Freddie saw himself. Kind of like a macho diva.

Even though the time was only 1pm at this point, the self-proclaimed diva doozed off in the velvet couch with a cigg in his hand. It wasn’t all that uncommon for that to happen. As of now, Freddie had one cat and her habit was to curl up on his chest and nap there too. Sometimes he wondered if he too was turning into a cat at this point since that would explain his constant desire of sleeping. Very logical in Freddies opinion. 

When sleep had fled its way and all that was left was a headache, it was already 5pm. There was nothing better to do at this time than simply cooking a meal. There were many random and slightly weird things that occupied Freddies mind during the day and one of them was the annoyance of eating. Food was good he thought but why were people obligated to consume all this food in order to live? That sceptical thought was the result of him having a 10 minutes done porage for breakfast, lunch and yes, in this case as well, dinner. What really was the point of making any more effort? 

After dinner, Freddie made sure to play one of Elvis records on his vinyl in the background while he took his rightfull place in the couch. Instead of a cigg, his hand held a yellow book instead. He couldn’t bring himself to read more than two chapters since he was very easily distracted and took many pauses. Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on the door could be heard. When Freddie got up to open the door, he discovered that it was Brian standing in his doorframe with his usual sweet smile.

”Let’s go, shall we?” The taller man said more like a demand rather than a genuine question.

”What?”

”The show starts soon!”

Right. Freddie had completely forgot about that darn ballet show or whatever. He hadn’t made any time for himself to fix up but now it couldn’t be helped. No one would see his face anyway.  
”Of course. Let us indeed go.” He said and threw on another one of his leather jackets before stepping out in the mild summer evening. The air smelled of something different from usual.  
Excitement.


	2. As It Began

There were so many people. That was all Freddie could think of finding himself standing close to his friend in a huge hall. The line to the reception seemed to be endless. What in the world could be so interesting about opera, plays or the BALLET? More importantly, what kind of people has the time and money to waste their evenings occasionally at this place?

Freddie just couldn’t believe it. The location itself and the visitors were really something else. The floor was covered in an entirely red carpet and all around him were women and men dressed in their most spectacular dresses and costumes with jewelry weighing a kilo. It almost made him puke. In addition, every wall was covered in majestic paintworks of angels sitting on clouds either singing or playing some sort of silly instrument that probably didn’t exist. Like that little horseshoe-shaped thing with strings. That couldn’t ever be real, he thought to himself, taking a small step forward as the line started to move.

”Brian, look! What kind of violin copycat is that?” He chuckled in amusement like a little child, pointing at the so called instrument in one of the painted angel’s hands. ”Ridiculous, right?”

”Freddie, that’s a harp.” The janitor sighed looking not so surprised by his friend’s dumb comment. 

It didn’t take too long before the two reached the reception. Brian who was dressed up in a black suit as if he was going to a wedding lightly shoved his misfitted company to the side.  
”Good evening, my friend here and I would very much like tickets to Giselle on this very fine evening.” He politely said smiling at the man sitting behind the disk of the reception. He found two huge, skyblue eyes look back at him with eyelashes long enough to make any cover model jealous. It took Brian slightly by surprise.  
In addition, dirty blond strands of hair framed the man’s surrealistic face and if it wasn’t for the red and yellow striped employee shirt he was wearing, Brian could’ve sworn he was standing in front of an actual prince.

”You’re lucky. I have some tickets left.” The blond cashier said with a laid back tone as he handed over what Freddie assumed was tickets to Brian. His voice was very husky. Brian took off his coat that he was wearing over his suit and nodded at Freddie to do the same. The receptionist grabbed the men’s jackets and what not and hanged them behind him where a room fulll of coats, hats and bags were placed. ”That’s 50$. What name should I sign your belongings under?” He then asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Brian May.” Brian answered, articulating way more than needed. 

”With an i?”

”Right.”

The blonde cashier nodded, making a mental note. ”Well then, have fun you two. See you, Brian Maaay.” He chuckled and none of them could tell if it was friendly or not as he pointed to the entrance to the concert hall.

”50 fucking dollars, this is madness!” Freddie yell-whispered as he took his place fairly near to the stage but he didn’t manage to say anything more before all the lights dimmed and a very strong spotlight was directed at the scene, revealing a woman dressed in the typhical white dress with a corset. They both figured she must be Giselle. The woman started dancing as the orchestra sitting just below the stage started playing a somehow happy melody. Her movements were smooth and elegant like a swan’s.  
Freddie wasn’t way too mesmerized by the story as it unfolded. A pretty girl who falls in love with a man. Wow. Original. 

It wasn’t until a second man entered the stage that Freddie started to really focus. He was tall according to his measures, quite thin for a man and had a very serious expression. What was the most outstanding to Freddie though was his long, brown, wavy hair that danced along to his movements, reflecting the lights of the spotlights for every step he took. The man was really skilled too. If the woman playing Giselle was a swan, this guy was an angel. 

Tugging on Brians sleeve, Freddie leaned in close to his ear. ”Who’s that?” He whispered, nodding at the gracious brunet.

Brian shook his head. ”Albrecht. Have you never seen Giselle before?”

”No, no, I mean the actual guy!” Freddie exclaimed without taking his eyes off the dancer portraying Albrecht. 

”Oh, yeah that’s John. He’s one of the best dancers here.” Brian replied unbothered as so called John turned around, giving Freddie a good look at his face. His eyebrows where very high and a straighter nose had never been seen. Freddie swore those dark eyes were staring right into his soul even tho it only lasted for a split second. It was enough to give him a mini heart attack.

”Why are you asking?” Brian suddenly asked, interrupting Freddies moment.

”He’s very good y’know.” He implied even though that wasn’t exactly the whole truth. His friend didn’t need to know that though. Not yet at least. 

As the show came to an end and Brian had left him to take a taxi home, Freddie was left there outside of the theater’s grand doors surrounded by a few couple of cars drivning past him in the darkness. Glancing back at the fancy building with flashing lights before starting his lonely walk home, he came to realize that he was definietly going to return to this place against all odds. It was just something about that John with all of his brown waves that was almost magical. Something he didn’t know and didn’t know why either.  
Freddie had to see him again at any price. And he did.

It only took two days before the black haired man stood in the line to the reception at the theater once again but this time in a longer, dark coat of denim. It wasn’t his obviously but Brian’s. An attempt to look classier than before. Whether it worked or not was less important. The employee behind the counter was the same as before and didn’t seem to care about Freddie wearing this or that. He wasn’t hard to recognize either way.

”So you’re here again, bucky teeth?” He grinned in a way that made Freddie feel uncomfortable but he chose to shrug it off for now. ”Where’s your friend?” 

Freddie shrugged. ”Not here but I am. Is the ballet crew performing today?” He asked without further hesitation. 

”Yes, they usually do at least thrice a week. In 10 minutes as of now. That’s 25$.” The blue eyed employee answered as if he had repeated that everyday of his life so far and that probably wasn’t too far from the truth considering his nametag looking very much worn out sitting there on the man’s chest. Freddie hadn’t noticed the tag before but now managed to read it without looking like he was staring. If his eyes weren’t failing him, the piece of plastic read ”Roger”. 

”Alright, Roger. Here you go. Keep the change.” He said with a satisfied grin and slid a mess of coins across the counter.  
After Roger the receptionist had carefully counted the coins all together, he looked up at Freddie and shook his head with a chuckle. ”You don’t have enough money.”  
Freddie just stood there not knowing what to say. He felt the embarrassment creep up on him. That was all the money he had brought with him.

Roger raised his eyebrow and looked as if his patience was running out. ”Just go.” He sighed and nodded towards the concert hall. Freddie nodded and tried to smile as he rushed off but it probably came out way more forced than planned. 

Truth was that the guy behind the pointy sunglasses, swingy music and leather jackets was quite timid and shy. There was nothing worse than making a fool of yourself in Freddie’s opinion. Things like messing money up was unacceptable. Now it felt like everyone in the hall was looking at him and he felt like disappearing sinking down in his seat that was once again close to the stage. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he hadn’t brought enough money and then stumbled away with people looking at him. His thoughts were interrupted by the lights in the tall hall dimming.  
The red curtains parting themselves washed away the anxious feelings that were instantly replaced with anticipation. 

And there he was. Brown curls reflecting the harsh light of the spotlight, long, gracious legs and eyes that stared right into the soul of every person in the crowd. He was just standing there majestically but Freddie felt like he was almost enchanted by the scene.

The orchestra started playing and the dancer started moving but time wasn’t passing to Freddie. He could only watch the brunet man glide around on the stage as if he was actually flying like an agel with invisible wings. Everything was happening so quickly yet in ultra rapid. ”It was so beautiful” he thought. So magical but just like that, it was over. The curtains closed, the spotlight dimmed and the captivating dancer that had Freddie in his grip disappeared as well. So the gloomy ”after the show” walk home was awaiting and the new ballet fan could sense it becoming a habit. He needed to see this John again. Just once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow update, sorry,,,Have patience with me and thank you for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on AO3 and I know that I’m not the best at writing but I hope you enjoyed reading this!! I think we need more Queen AUs of different kinds


End file.
